Etemon
Etemon is the second of the major antagonists villain in Digimon Adventure 01. He is an evil Digimon who is like an Elvis wannabe in an orange Super Monkey Suit, complete with sunglasses. Unlike the first major villain, Devimon, Etemon is an Ultimate Digimon and also comical and more of a crime lord than a dark lord, which would be the next Ultimate Digimon, Myotismon. Appearance Etemon is an Ultimate Digimon, an Elvis-type man in a monkey suit. Also has a stuffed Monzaemon attached to him. He sometimes carries a microphone or an electric guitar. He always wears shades, and never removes them. Personality Etemon has the character of Elvis Presley impersonator. He is often frustrated when people fail to acknowledge his over-inflated ego. Etemon considers himself to be a great singer, and often forces his minions to praise his terrible music. Unlike most of the villains in the first season, Etemon isn't the most intelligent and tech savy, as he relies on his Gazimon henchmen to work around his network system and computers. And its possible that Etemon captured Datamon so he can force him to access his webmaster, administering his network. To do this, he challenged the robot digimon, and beat him, severely damaging Datamon. The ignorance of using the conniving robotic digimon, however, brought some misery as after Datamon repaired himself and gained control over Etemon's network, just enough to torture Etemon. Etemon Arc The DigiDestined encounter him on the continent of Server. Etemon is the master of the Dark Network, and many of his servants like Tyrannomon are connected to the dark cables. Etemon also has many Gazimon and Monochromon working for him. At one point, he makes a clone of Greymon and sends him after the DigiDestined, but the clone and most of Etemon's machinery are destroyed when the real Greymon digivolves into the evil SkullGreymon. Etemon's base of operation is an inverted pyramid with an underground, rightside up pyramid beneath it. In the upside down pyramid, Etemon and his Gazimon henchmen have survelliance room, observing all the action outside the pyramid. There are passages that lead to an electric fence that which is partcially a fake wall leading to the second pyramid. Underneath that is the center of Etemon's Dark Power Network, which anything suck in there is lost forever. He is enemies with another antagonist, Datamon . After the DigiDestined unwittingly release Datamon, he turns on them and tries to make a clone of Sora to destroy Etemon in revenge for his defeat and imprisonment, but Tai and the others stop him by rescuing Sora. When Etemon appears, Datamon drops computer viruses into a pit leading to the core of the Dark Network, which goes haywire and growing out of control, increasing the negative energy it preserves by absorbing all of it in the Digital World, including from those who possess it. All of Etemon's servants are all sucked into the pit and destroyed, and so are Datamon and Etemon. Datamon is killed. But Etemon, who wields negative energy himself, fuses with the core of the Dark Network, and becomes more powerful. After the pyramids collapse, Etemon turns towards the DigiDestined and attacks them with dangerously-modified Dark Network orbs, which creates wormholes in anything they touch. However, Greymon is able to Digivolve using the Tag and Crest, this time into MetalGreymon. Etemon tries to destroy MetalGreymon with a Dark Network attack, but smashes the orb with his Metal Claw. Summoning all the Crest power, MetalGreymon defeats Etemon by blasting the Dark Network core with his Giga Blaster, ripping open a wormhole and sucking Etemon in. Return as MetalEtemon However, it is later revealed during the Dark Master arc that Etemon survived. After he was sucked into the black hole after his defeat, his digital information was scattered across the universe. He pulled himself back together and falls into a time-space limbo. He refused to accept his fate and return to the Digital World until he was much more powerful. By doing this, he fully absorbs the Dark Network's energy, while digivolving into a Mega Digimon in the process MetalEtemon, who looks nearly the same as before except made entierly out of metal and muscular. MetalEtemon only appeared in two episodes; in the first, he is distracted when the second Dark Master, Puppetmon, fights him, ending with Puppetmon walking away bored. In the second, he attacked Joe, Mimi, and Leomon, who digivolved into SaberLeomon to fight him. As the injured Ogremon attempted to fight MetalEtemon, he shot a powerful energy wave at Mimi, but SaberLeomon took the hit and was mortally wounded. Ikkakumon digivolved to Zudomon and used his Vulcan Hammer on MetalEtemon, but as the metal monkey was made of Chrome Digizoid, it didn't even faze him. Zudomon then threw his hammer at him, which dented him - the hammer was also made of Chrome Digizoid. SaberLeomon was then able to impale MetalEtemon with his claw, destroying him for good. Xros Wars A huge army of Etemon serve Musyamon, and Blastmon. Profile Appearing suddenly, he mysteriously calls himself the King of Digimon. Rumor has it that he gets on well with Monzaemon, as they manipulate stuff together in the shadows. He wears a "Super Monkey Suit", that can endure any attacks. Attacks As Etemon *Dark Network: Creates an orb of negative energy and hurls it at his enemies or sends out his Dark Network cords to control electronics, trap enemies, destroy buildings, or pinpoint an enemies' location. *Concert Crush: Plays his guitar and sings to either make other Digimon weak or De-Digivolve them in hearing range. *Monkey Claw: Scratches enemies with his claws. *Dark Solo: Fires a blast of negative energy from his fist. As MetalEtemon *'Banana Slip': Trips his opponents with a banana peel. *'Metal Punch': Unleashes a punch with all of his confidence. *'Dark Spirits Deluxe': Calls down dark lightning made from negative energy. *'Fart Attack': Emits flatulent gas. (This was unseen in the English Version) Trivia *Etemon is voiced by Richard Epcar in the English anime, who also did the voice of the more sinister and purely evil Myotismon. *And just like Myotismon, they both got defeated and returned in a different and more powerful appearance. The only difference is that Myotismon got revived twice and Etemon only once. *It is interesting to note that two of the main villains, Puppetmon, and MetalEtemon, both died in the same episode. *Etemon is said to be singing rivals with Volcamon. *Etemon's Champion forms can be either Ogremon, or Sukamon. Pictures Etemon.gif|Etemon MetalEtemon.jpg|MetalEtemon Category:Anime Villains Category:Digimon Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Asexual Category:Brutes Category:Comedic Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Fighter Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Crime Lord Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Hatemongers